1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for fuming an object suspected of containing latent fingerprints thereon with vapors of the chemical cyanoacrylate and more particularly to a portable vapor tank in which the object may be suspended and a spray container which discharges as a fine mist of alkyl-cyanoacrylate ester thereby activating fuming action in the portable vapor tank in order to generate rapid and prolonged fuming of the suspected object with the atomized particles of the alkyl-cyanoacrylate ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,383, entitled Apparatus and Method for Obtaining Fingerprints, issued to Louis P. Bourdon on Oct. 27, 1981, teaches an apparatus and method for developing latent fingerprints on an object. The apparatus includes a first chamber which contains the object and which closes in order to seal the first chamber air-tight and form a vapor tank and a second chamber which contains a chemical pool and vapors thereof. The apparatus also includes a pump system which pumps vapors from the second chamber into the vapor tank. The method includes the step of pumping the vapors into the vapor tank in order to fume the object with the vapors of the chemical cyanoacrylate and to develop the latent fingerprints on the object being tested inside the vapor tank. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,003 teaches a similar apparatus and method for obtaining latent fingerprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,159, entitled Magnetic Fingerprint Dusting Brush, issued to John M. Payne on Apr. 26, 1983, teaches a magnetic fingerprint dusting brush which includes a handle which incorporates a magnetic portion that projects at one end thereof and a non-magnetic shroud which is assembled with the handle closely to shroud the projecting magnetic portion. The shroud includes an inner blind sleeve for closely shrouding the projecting magnetic portion and an outer sleeve to which a cover is detachably secured. The inner blind sleeve has a first portion of greater cross-section for assembly with the handle and a coaxial second portion of lesser cross-section which is connected to the first portion through a shoulder for closely shrouding the projecting magnetic portion. The magnetic fingerprint dusting brush also includes a cover which is detachably securable to the handle and shroud assembly to form in its secured position an enclosed powder reservoir around the shrouded magnetic portion of the handle. The shroud and the cover assembly constitute a powder cartridge with the handle. The powder reservoir contains a mixture of ferrous and dusting powder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,086, entitled Process and Apparatus for Positive Identification of Customers, issued to Szymon Szwarcbier on Feb. 24, 1981, teaches a device for the identification of a person which is based on the use of fingerprints. A master fingerprint of the person appears on a card such as a credit card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,025, entitled Identification Card, Sensor, and System, issued to Elton D. Engel on July 6, 1982, teaches system which identifies either fingerprint or thumbprint pattern of a user to confirm his identity. The system includes an identification card which contains a sliding transparent window which is concealed when the identification card is not in use and a sensor. When the identification card is in use it is inserted into the sensor and the transparent window is slided to a visible position where the user can impress his thumbprint or fingerprint thereon. The sensor scans either his thumbprint or fingerpirnt and tranmits its pattern to a central file for comparision with record thumbprint or fingerprint of the individual who is authorized to use the identification card. An account can be located on the identication card enabling the sensor to scan and transmit to the central file information to identify the record thumbprint or fingerprint against which the user's physical thumbprint or fingerprint is being compared. An authorized user is comfirmed by an appropriate indication at the sensor while an unauthorized user is detected by another appropriate indication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,128, entitled Pattern Comparison, issued to Zvi Weinberger and Avram Kalisky on Mar. 30, 1976, teaches a pattern comparison device which compares patterns of fingerprints thereby making possible the identification of a given person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,631, entitled Valve for a Spray Container, issued to Hilmar Schneider on Oct. 24, 1980, teaches a valve for an aerosol spray container which has a mixing chamber for mixing a gas propellant with an active ingredient in order to produce a finely atomized spray. The gas propellant enters into the valve housing by means of sufficient clearance between the walls of the valve body and the valve housing. The active ingredient and the gas propellant both enter into a mixing chamber through simultaneously openable and closable passage openings. The valve stem of the valve has two channels. One channel in the valve stem provides a flow path for the gas propellant and for the active ingredient mixture, the other channel in the stem providing a flow path substantially for the gas propellant alone. These channels combine in a second mixing chamber resulting in still further atomization of the spray and more efficient utilization of substantially the entire container content. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,811 teaches a valve for use in connection with an aerosol spray container which holds in its bottom portion a mixture of liquid-gas propellants, an active ingedient and a solvent. The gas propellant is situated above these elements in the remaining free space of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,159, entitled Pump Devices for Dispensing Fluids, issued to Walter B. Spatz on Jan. 6, 1981, teaches a spring actuated pump device includes a discharge valve for effecting spraying of a desired quantity of fluid for the spring actuated pump device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,842 entitled Method and Composition Rapidly Developing Latent Fingerprints, issued to Billy H. Shepard on Oct. 4, 1984, teaches a method and composition for developing latent fingerprints on various surfaces including but not limited to glass, plastic, paper and various metals such as copper and brass. A mixture of cyanoacrylate ester, sodium bicarbonate and sulfur produces gaseous fumes to which the latent fingerprints are subjected. Cyanoacrylate ester is a commercially available adhesive sold under either the trademark "Super Glue" or the trademark "Eastman 910." In a very short period of time the gaseous fumes will develop the latent fingerprints so that the fingerprints can be easily lifted by conventional techniques for comparison with known fingerprints. The gaseous fumes are pumped into a portable container under pressure and are stored in the portable, pressurized container which includes a manually operable valve and nozzle arrangement in order to direct the gaseous fumes onto the surfaces which the latent fingerprints may be found.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,235, entitled Vapor Phase Activator Pad for a a Self-Contained Fingerprinting Kit, issued to William P. Morton on July 24, 1984, teaches a vapor phase activator pad for use in a self-contained fingerprinting kit which includes a portable vapor tank into which the vapor phase activator pad is placed in order to fume an object suspected of containing latent fingerprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,205 entitled Fingerprint Powder and Method of Application, issued to Orlando G. Molina on Nov. 27, 1979, teaches a fingerprint powder which includes a powder carrier which is a mixture of silica and talc and a coloring agent which is a fluorescent dye. The fingerprint powder is used to develop latent fingerprints.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,535 entitled Finger-Print Detection, issued to Francis F. Lucas on Jan. 5, 1937 also teaches the use of a fluorescent dye for use in developing fingerprints.